


Paranoid

by warriorprincessclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorprincessclarke/pseuds/warriorprincessclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a nice AU where no one hated Murphy and everyone was just having a swell time chilling in the dropship and they are playing dumb party games (ie truth or dare and paranoia) and everything is Clarphy and everyone knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranoid

   Octavia had suggested they play a bunch of party games, she said that she felt left out because she never got to do them on the ark. They were trapped on Earth with nothing else to do so the group agreed. Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, Finn, Raven, and Murphy all sat on the bottom floor of the dropship with a flashlight serving as a lamp in the middle. Raven suggested that they play paranoia, this suggestion scared Clarke because, as the name suggests, she gets extremely paranoid playing this game.

   "Oooh I think it would be Finn." Jasper admits. Octavia, who asked the question, laughs like crazy at this response, grabbing the curiosity of everyone in the group.

   "Oh god it's something bad isn't it?" Finn says lightheartedly. He goes to flip the cap from Monty's bottle of moonshine that they are using in place of a coin. It lands face down so Jasper has to admit the question. 

   "It was, 'who is most likely to get rearrested when the adults get here.'" 

   "HEY!" Finn protests.

   "Really though, when are you not being reckless? It's bound to happen." Raven contributes.

   "My money would have been on me," Murphy pipes in dryly. This made the whole group burst into laughter. His dry sense of humor amused Clarke. 

   Next it was Jasper's turn to ask Murphy a question. He leaned over to Murphy's ear and Murphy's eyebrows shot straight up at the question. He took a few seconds to think about his answer. 

   "You know what? I'm gonna go with Clarke." He winked right at her, causing her heart to skip a few beats with nerves. She silently prayed that the cap would land face down, having Murphy, of all people, have that reaction was driving her nuts. She flipped it and, just her luck, it was face up.

   "I guess it will just be our little secret, man." Murphy patted Jasper on the shoulder. Everyone was dying to know what the question was, but no one as much as Clarke. She faked some confidence by pretending it did not bother her, but on the inside she was going through all of the possible questions that could have spawned that response.

   The game continued without anything more intriguing than Murphy's response. Throughout the game people would try to get one of the boys to fess up, but neither of them would. She continuously made eye contact with Murphy from across the circle and each time he would give her a sneaky smile or make playful eyebrows at her. Each time he would be greeted with a stuck out tongue or some not as playful eyebrow action.

   "Oh stop making googly eyes at each other we are about to start another game." Raven snapped in front of Clarke's face to break her eye contact with Murphy. 

   "These are not googly eyes," she pointed at her eyes, "these are 'you better tell me the question or I'm going to kill you' eyes."

   "Not a chance, princess." Murphy snickered. Clarke stuck her tongue out at him and Murphy mimicked her, causing Raven to sigh loudly.

   "Okay ignoring that. Truth or dare! That cool, O?" Raven continued.

   "Oh my god, yes!" Octavia grabbed the knees of the boys on either side of her, Jasper and Monty, and shook them in excitement.

   "Great! Since you're the player of honor why don't you go first?"

   Clarke much preferred this game, everything was straightforward. Octavia dared Bellamy to sit for the entire round without his pants on which gained some laughs from the boys and a whistle from Raven, promptly followed by another "HEY!" from Finn. Bellamy then asked Jasper if he and Monty had ever _done anything_. Jasper admitted that they had kissed once, but it was only on a dare so it didn't count. Monty laughed quiety, causing Clarke to think that Jasper wasn't telling the whole truth. Then it was Jasper's turn to ask someone.

   "Murphy! Truth. Or _dare_." Jasper tried to sound intense but it came out as goofy.

   "I'll go with dare, seeing as it worked out so well for Bellamy." He winked at Bellamy. Seeing this wink made Clarke think that maybe it wasn't that bad since he was just throwing winks around. 

   "I dare you to..." Jasper thought about it for more than a few seconds, then suddenly it was like a light bulb went off above his head, "You and Clarke. Upstairs. 7 minutes in heaven." There was a collective murmer that was a mix of gasps and people going, "ooooh." Clarke froze, why did she have to be a part of Murphy's dare? 

   Murphy shook his head, looking mildly defeated, "Fine. Come on Griffin." He stood up and reached his hand out to help her up.

   She was a little scared, but how bad could it be? She took his hand tentatively and walked through the circle towards the stairs. They began climbing up the ladder while everyone else wolf whistled behind them.

   They arrived at the second floor of the dropship and stood in awkward silence. Murphy leaned forward on his toes with his hands in his pockets and said, "Sooo,"

   "Yeah. So," Neither of them knew what to say. Murphy took a step forward so he was inches away from Clarke. She looked up at his scarred face, she hadn't noticed how subtly attractive he was before that moment. All of a sudden it felt like the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up and her nerves were kicking in.

   "Shall we just dive right in?" He said seductively. Clarke gulped, struggling to find words.

   "Might as well." She said quietly. Murphy cupped her face gently and brought her lips to his. It was a timid kiss, neither of them moved, too scared to do anything else. Clarke broke away slightly and whispered, "Come on it's 7 minutes in heaven, Murphy, it's supposed to be _fun_."

   "If you say so, princess," Part of his sentence was muffled against her lips. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up so she was straddling him. Clarke had his jawline in both hands and kissed his hard. Murphy walked them up against the nearest wall. Murphy's lips felt rough and chapped against her own but she didn't care. She could feel her anxiety disappearing with every kiss. His hand snaked up the back of her shirt as he pulled her closer. He trailed kisses down her neck causing Clarke to let out tiny moans. 

   "Hey," Murphy half moaned into her shoulder in between kisses.

   "What?" Clarke asked hoarsely.

   "Do you really want to know what that question was?" 

   "Right now? Sure I guess."  _Of all times_ , Clarke thought.

   "It was this," Murphy admitted vaguely.

   "What do you mean 'this?'" 

   "I mean, this. Us. Right now. Jasper asked me who I would most want to do 7 minutes in heaven with. And I said you. Really he was doing me a solid." He shrugged smugly and went back to kissing her neck.

   "Oh my god, really?" Clarke was relieved to finally know the answer. "Wait are you sure this wasn't a master plan you had with Jasper all along?"

   "No Clarke, contrary to popular belief, Jasper _can_ do nice things."

   "Well I am glad he did," Clarke drew Murphy's attention back up to her lips. She removed herself from Murphy's arms and spun him around so he was the one against the wall, and that was where the fun really began.

* * *

   Monty yelled from downstairs for them to come back down and the pair begrudgingly fixed their clothes and headed down the ladder. The group whistled even louder than when Clarke and Murphy went up the stairs. It was probably in response to their rumpled clothes and messy hair.

   "Did you guys have fun?" Jasper taunted.

   "You don't get to make fun of us, you sent us up there." Clarke retorted.

   "And for your information, we had a wonderful time thank you for asking." Murphy interjected as he threw an arm lazily around Clarke. 

   They went back to their original seats. They continued stealing sneaky glances at each other from across the circle, getting more comments from Raven about googly eyes. And this time she wasn't wrong.

 


End file.
